Reflections
by NikChik-11
Summary: JoJo just doesn't understand why his father pushes the Mayor thing. And just when he's about had enough of it and feels like no one understands him, his best friend shows him otherwise. SONG FIC. ONE SHOT.


_Reflections_

JoJo sighed to himself as he sat on the rooftop to the old observatory, looking out over the entire town. He blinked back unshed tears as he remembered the incident from that previous afternoon.

"_JoJo, how about you come to work with me tomorrow?" Ned McDodd asked his only son as they ate dinner. JoJo merely rolled his eyes in response. _

"_Come on J-dawg! Whaddaya say? Huh huh huh huh? We can do that, then go to the park and fly kites like we used to when you were little! Then we can go get some Whos-cream, and—"_

_JoJo had had enough. Why did his father insist on treating him like a little kid? He held up his hand to silence him and merely nodded. _

_The Mayor beamed down at his little son. "Great! I can't wait to show you all the exciting things you'll get to do when you become Mayor! There's filing paperwork, taking care of the citizens, meetings with the councilmen…"_

_JoJo started shaking his head, his face in clear disgust. Ned just continued rambling on, unaware of the look that JoJo was currently giving him._

"…_and you get to sit in the big comfy chair while the portraits of the chairmen stare down at you all the time. And, you get to wear this." He undid the clasp on the white fuzzy tie around his neck and wrapped it around JoJo's neck—much to his detest._

_JoJo stared down at the shiny crest pinned to the tie, glimmering gold with the black embedded W on it. He had a look of pure disgust and disbelief written all over his face. He finally leapt from his seat, unhooking the tie and throwing it to the floor as he made his way to the front door._

"_JoJo! Wait, JoJo!"  
_

_JoJo ignored his father's fatal attempts to reach him and continued to the front door. By the time Ned had caught up with him, JoJo was already opening the door._

"_JoJo, wait son. What did I do?"_

_JoJo stopped for a second, not looking up at his father. He finally exited the house, slamming the door as he made his way out. _

As JoJo came back to reality, he realized that at some point he'd begun crying. Feeling even more ashamed of himself, he punched at the roof up under him. He then let out a forlorn sigh, and hugged his knees closer to himself. Why couldn't his dad just understand?

He lost track of how long he'd been sitting up on the observatory's old roof, but it must be at least well past midnight. Feeling hopelessly lost and confused, JoJo began singing quietly to himself;

_**Look at me  
You may think you see  
who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day, is as if I play apart  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I can not fool  
my heart  
Who is that guy I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
I am now  
In a world where I have to  
hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am  
Who is that guy I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?**_

JoJo failed to notice the figure from behind the shadows watching him with a piercing blue gaze, until he heard another voice singing along with his.

_**There's a heart that must  
be free to fly  
That burns with a need  
to know the reason why  
Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else  
For all time  
When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?**_

Zoey walked out of the shadows and sat down beside her best friend. JoJo merely sniffled, looking downcast with his hair falling over his eyes. Zoey slowly put her arm over his narrow shoulders, pulling him closer to her. He laid his head on her shoulder as his shoulders began to heave in small sobs.

They stayed like that until you could see the sun barely beginning to rise over the mountains in the distance.

At least one person could see his reflection...

0--0--0--0

**Read and review plz! Yeah, it was a little too short. Lol. BTW, the song is Reflections by Christine Aguilera. (It's on Mulan) And I changed the words around a little to make it fit. (considering JoJo's not a girl! Lol)**

**I DO NOT OWN JOJO OR NED**

**But I do own Zoey!**


End file.
